


【os】阴谋

by Harezone



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Extramarital Affairs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harezone/pseuds/Harezone
Summary: 副官和姨太太的故事





	【os】阴谋

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 婚外恋（？  
> 女装  
> 大概属于民初画风

离发车还有段时间，车站里人群一直熙熙攘攘的，大野智站在月台上看着几个新入伍的士兵把内泽上校的行李运上列车。  
他刚才在车厢里嫌热才早早把大衣脱了，这时候一出来开始觉得冷了，副官摘下皮手套，点燃来一根香烟，向自己快冻僵的指尖呵了口气，默默数着堆积在手推车上的箱子。  
从口中溢出的白色水雾飘到帽檐的位置消失了，低阶士兵们正在把手提箱一个个抬到车厢里面。  
一二三……  
那些在把手上绑着红色绸带的箱子都是姨太太的嫁妆，里头一半里面放的全是裙子，真丝、塔夫绸，浆过的裙摆被层层叠叠地塞在狭小的箱子里。说是嫁妆，其实还是内泽掏钱买的，又让大野每次开几个小时的汽车专程送到长野轻井泽町的二层小别墅里。  
姨太太的名字叫樱井翔，比内泽年轻个十几岁，穿的戴的都顶时髦，画着细挑的眉，刘海斜着分开，后面的头发烫成卷聚在尖下巴周围，有时只是换个耳坠子就能成为上流社会聚会里的话题中心。内泽和樱井前前后后交往的一年期间，后者身边始终围着献殷勤的男人，为了要把樱井接到家里，内泽不但下决心改了惧内的毛病，还专门叫裁缝提前给樱井量了身量，做了各式颜色的衣服让他天天换着样穿。  
不过樱井确实长了个好模样，生了副好身材，单单是一双眼睛去配那些昂贵的料子就绰绰有余，夏天的时候他总是穿着高领旗袍，开叉到大腿中部，裙摆垂到脚面，到了冬天则换上洋装，大大方方地露出大片的前胸后背。  
他斜下去的肩膀上挂着的裙子肩带总让人觉得提心吊胆，以至于总会把愈来愈关切的目光投在他身上，而樱井呢，仿佛不明白男人们对他的龌龊想法一样，总是一副笑瞇瞇的样子，夏天的傍晚站在门前摇着扇子和来参加聚会的每个人笑着打招呼。  
「啊啦，来啦来啦，快进来吧外面蚊子多。」他不戴耳坠的时候就会在耳朵上别一支晚香玉，撩人得很。  
「阿嚏！」站岗的士兵突然打了个喷嚏，大野意识到手中的香烟就要燃尽了，眼下最后一个箱子也被抬了上去，气温变得更低了，空中飘起雪花。内泽和樱井应该快到了吧，他跺跺脚，把烟蒂掐熄，重新回到温暖的车厢里。  
   
   
   
   
   
临发车五分钟时，军部的黑色轿车直接开到了月台，大野拉开车门，肩上披着皮毛大氅的樱井先下了车，后面跟着内泽上将，一侧笔直站着的低阶士兵们齐刷刷向他们行礼。  
「大野，还有多久发车？」内泽问。  
「快了，长官，还有不到五分钟。」大野掀开怀表的盖子看了看时间，他走在最前面带路，皮靴踩在雪地上发出咯吱咯吱的响声，「随身行李已经送进特等包厢了，长官在10号包厢，姨太太在11号。」他在狭窄的火车车门前面停下，把车票拿出来发给每个人。  
高度近视的检票员把票几乎要贴在脸上这么对着看，然后在每张票上的正中间啪的盖了个红章。内泽上车，樱井在后面跟着，他今天穿了双细跟的鞋子，登上火车踏板时没站稳滑了一下，差点把脚卡进月台和火车之间的缝隙，樱井惊叫出声倒在大野的臂弯里。  
身后的副官托着他的腰送他上去，「姨太太留神。」樱井捂着胸口道了声谢就钻进了车厢。  
「干得很好，大野。」内泽试图抓樱井的手尴尬地停在空中，拐了个角度揽住他的肩膀把樱井推到最前面走，「有没有伤到脚？」  
「不碍事的。」樱井边走便把大氅脱了，他出门前洒的香水这时候在车厢的空气里飘荡开来，「车里好热，害我心跳得厉害。」他随手把衣服递给后面的内泽，又从手提包里掏出一面折叠镜子仰着脸欣赏里面的自己，内泽转身把大氅交给了大野。  
「翔，衣服脱了不冷吗？我再叫他们把温度调高些……」内泽殷勤极了。  
大野把这块皮毛对折一下搭在手臂上继续向车厢深处走。  
   
   
   
   
   
他们今晚乘的「东山号」特快列车每晚九点准时发车，第二天早上八点到达东京，中间没有停留的车站，一共十五节车厢，包括特等、一等、普通车厢和一节餐车。特等车型里面都是独立的单人包厢，里面有一张单人床、组合柜，还有一个可以淋浴的私人洗手间，已经是火车上最奢侈的配置。  
大野今晚也会住在特等车厢，樱井隔壁的12号，给他配的车厢也算是和他的军衔一起升了等。去东京之前内泽刚结束了授衔仪式，大野作为副官也顺理成章地跟着升到了上尉，也正是因为这个内泽才有底气去接樱井回家。  
最前面两个人一进包厢就关上了拉门把大野卡在外面，副官习以为常，皮靴的后跟撞在一起立正站好，对着包厢门敬个军礼，然后抱着大氅进了隔壁樱井的包厢，他得去把这件不知道值多少万元的皮草仔细地挂进衣橱里。  
大野走进11号包厢关上拉门把大氅的每个口袋都摸一遍，掏出了一只蜜丝佛陀的口红、一块绣着“SS”的真丝手帕、几粒巧克力和一个小纸团。  
这时蒸汽机一声呜咽，火车发动了，樱井爽朗的笑声隔着墻壁传过来，不知道听到了什么好笑的事情。  
他把其他东西丢到床上，只把纸团捡出来、展平，上面龙飞凤舞地写着几个字：  
「12点。——翔」  
副官挠挠后脑勺，把所有东西放回原处，点根火柴把纸条烧了，连灰烬也冲进了洗手池。  
   
   
   
   
   
半夜里雪下大了，隔着窗玻璃什么看不清，车厢里温度很高，玻璃上一直糊着一层水蒸气。  
大野用手掌在玻璃上擦出一个半圆的形状来，感觉外面的雪花鹅毛般洋洋洒洒地飘下来。他有点洁癖，看不惯粘在皮靴上的污泥，在餐车随便吃了点东西就回来把它们擦干净了，现在正靠着墻壁坐在床上无所事事地把玩着他的瓦尔特手枪。  
食指穿过扳机的孔一圈圈旋转，把配枪的全部零件拆开又重新装上，重新数数子弹的数量……  
脑后的隔板被敲了三下，隔壁的拉门搭扣发出啪嗒一声脆响，他狐疑地皱起眉心看看时间，从床上下来进了旁边的包厢。「才十一点半。」  
他一拉开隔壁门就被樱井拽进去吻了又吻。  
樱井刚在餐车里喝了不少酒，脸上红扑扑的，兴致很高，「内泽醉了，快点。」  
他贴在大野耳边轻声邀请，口中呼出的热气喷在副官冷冷的皮肤上，把他弄得也变得焦躁起来，「你也醉了。」大野用手背蹭蹭樱井发烫的脸颊。  
「不，我才没醉。」樱井有点生气，他认为自己的酒量再喝倒一个大野也没问题，「不然你走吧，继续去当内泽的狗去吧。」他闹着脾气，一个劲儿地把大野向门口推搡，最后手腕被这个外表看上去温和的男人紧紧握住根本无法挣扎，像做贼一样趴在车窗前的折叠桌板上喘着气。  
「你是故意的。」  
「那你不还是非得让我说这个才行？」  
大野把樱井的裙摆从后面掀起来，内裤扯到一边，把手指插进小洞里面搅搅。那里已经湿得不成样子，又柔软热情，没费什么功夫就吞进了他的三根手指，「这是他弄的？」他拉开裤链，把自己揉硬。  
「要你管！」樱井恨恨地说，手指抽出来时，他婴宁一声，忍受不住伸手去裙底自慰，大野正在把性器卡进他臀缝里摩擦，让两个人的体液把那根弄湿一点，这个过程总让樱井觉得像上刑一样漫长。  
大野终于把自己推了进去，龟头一路上推开周围的软肉，他吸口气握着樱井的腰开始缓缓地进出，里面正在不停蠕动着吮吸他，而他选择沈迷进去。樱井呼出的气息让车窗更朦胧了，大野看不清车窗外飞驰而过的景色到底是什么，只能看见在玻璃上倒映着的两个人扭曲的面孔。  
「害怕了吗？」大野这样问。  
「能不能别提这个。」  
于是他闭上嘴，重新专心于这场情事，可是没过多久，樱井却主动开口，声音里带上了些许哭腔，「你这次要走多久？」  
「我会回来的。」大野试着说了一些安慰的话，他从后面抱住了樱井，在摇晃的车厢里更用力地撞着他。  
 

   
   
   
   
今年是个暖冬，过完新年的时候却突然下了场雪，雪大得几乎封了城，路上的积雪到了膝盖，军部派来许多的人力试图清理一条通道让轿车顺利通过。  
「我还是先过去吧，反正也不远了。」大野从车里下来，一脚踏进故乡的雪地。  
他被南岛的太阳晒黑了不少，又一直留着短发，回来这几天很多之前的朋友都说他像变了个人似的，认不出来了。大野也是这样觉得的，不过两年时间，自己好像已经适应了热带的生活，反而回来有点不习惯东京的气候，他有点想念那个温暖的海岛了。  
清晨的空气是冷冰冰的，像在飘着冰粒一样，路上没有行人，只有他和他身后两个端着步枪的卫兵，一脚深一脚浅地向内泽家走。大野拎着一个手提箱，里面装着他的全部家当，他走得很快，不停地向前眺望，直到路的尽头出现了一个小小的身影，才感到心里有个石头落地了。  
那人是樱井，他一眼就看出来了，大概是为了内泽的葬礼才穿了一袭低调的黑裙，羊毛软帽上的面纱将他忧郁的脸庞遮住一半。不过大野觉得樱井一点都没变，即使在是这种场合也是和之前一样，手里捏着一根薄荷香烟，正站在门口和参加葬礼的人们说着话。  
他放下行李时，樱井发现了他，一双哭红的眼睛看过来，又一次掏出手帕放在眼角吸水。  
「姨太太，请节哀。」大野走过去，把樱井冰冷的指尖握在手心里。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 阴谋是读了白先勇之后出现的脑洞  
> 故事主线其实蛮隐晦的XDD  
> 留了很大的空间可以想象（还不是因为你懒
> 
> 前情大概是o和s在别墅里第一次发生了关系  
> 然后两个人密谋对内泽做了一些不好的事情  
> o去南岛的部队是为了避嫌  
> s则独自在内泽身边过了两年  
> 不过这次o回来就不会再走了


End file.
